Piérdeme el respeto
by galletas085
Summary: Esta es una serie de historias cortas que involucran diversas parejas dentro del universo de Evangelion. Iré subiendo capítulos tan pronto los tenga listos. Advertencia: Estas historias contienen lemon explícito. Si eres una persona sensible, o eres menor de edad, no entres.


_¡Eeeeeh! ¡He vuelto!_

 _Este es el primer capítulo de una serie de historias cortas que voy a ir publicando poco a poco. Están cargadas de lemon explícito, así que los que no estén de acuerdo con estas historias, mejor salga de aquí, no sea que su sensibilidad sea herida._

 _Por otro lado, es bueno volver a escribir algo. Tenía meses que no me sentaba a escribir de esta forma (o sea, escribir una historia). Mis obligaciones me tienen muy atareado, así que no puedo escribir tanto como quisiera... bueno, en realidad escribo mucho, pero no historias._

 _En fin, espero que disfruten este primer episodio._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Evangelion no me pertenece; si fuera mío, su final no habría sido tan confuso._

* * *

 ** _Shinji y Rei._**

El eco de los pasos resonaba por los largos pasillos de NERV, cada golpe era seguido rápidamente por otro para formar una cadencia de pasos apresurados, como si la persona que caminaba por los oscuros corredores quisiera escapar de las tinieblas en las que estaba sumida la construcción subterránea a esa hora del día, pues, a las tres de la tarde todos desaparecían para ir al enorme comedor en las instalaciones a reponer fuerzas y socializar, por lo que todo se sumía en un silencio casi total que a más de uno podría poner los pelos de punta, pero no a ella que se había criado en ese lugar.

Rei nunca había sido una chica que demostrara emociones, y aquel día no era la excepción... al menos no de manera superficial, ya que por dentro se sentía muy ansiosa, algo que era realmente raro para ella, pero que de unos meses a ese momento se hacía cada vez más y más frecuente. Sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos una sola persona de entre el mar de gente que trabajaba en aquellas instalaciones, y que no había asistido ese día porque era feriado.

Cualquiera de los pocos trabajadores que ese día laboraban, que caminara por aquellos pasillos, y mirara a Rei, se sorprendería si supiera lo que cruzaba por su mente.

* * *

Shinji estaba más aburrido que una piedra en medio del desierto, aquel día había sido libre para todos en la escuela y NERV, por haber sido feriado, aunque no sabía qué se celebraba.

Había tratado de contactar con Touji y Kensuke para pasar el día deambulando por la ciudad, pero no encontró a ninguno disponible. Touji pasaría todo el día con su hermanita, y Kensuke no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de acampar y jugar a que era un gran soldado, y seguramente masturbarse acompañado de videos y revistas porno.

Misato estaría todo el fin de semana trabajando en NERV; para ella no había días libres, por lo que no la vería hasta el lunes. Y a Asuka tampoco la vería porque se había puesto de acuerdo con Hikari para pasar aquel fin de semana largo en el campo.

De Rei no podía esperar nada, la chica se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en el geofrente, y su tiempo libre... también.

¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había limpiado la casa, hecho la comida y alimentado a Pen Pen; en la TV no había nada interesante, su SDAT no tenía batería y le daba pereza ir a comprar nuevas. Lo único que le quedaba era dormir, e incluso eso le daba pereza.

¿Masturbarse? Eso ya lo había hecho toda la mañana y ni siquiera logró el ansiado orgasmo al no tener algo estimulante que ver o escuchar, pues los vecinos del piso de abajo habían decidido salir también y no habían tenido su habitual sesión de amor.

―Bonito eufemismo para decir sexo ―comentó el chico con su cabeza sobre sus brazos mientras se apoyaba en el barandal de la terraza del departamento.

Y como si un Deus ex machina1 se apiadara de él, en ese momento el timbre del apartamento sonó.

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó hacia la entrada pensando en quién estaría lo suficientemente loco como para visitarlo a él, Shinji Ikari, el tipo más tímido, introvertido y aburrido de la escuela, Tokio 3 y posiblemente del mundo entero.

Se separó del barandal pesadamente y con parsimonia se dirigió hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió, miró con asombro que Rei era quien había presionado el timbre, y más se asombró al ver que la chica no vestía su tradicional uniforme escolar, sino un bonito conjunto juvenil y a la moda, llamando poderosamente su atención la corta y ligera falda que vestía, misma que hacía lucir muy bien sus bonitas y largas piernas, y ni qué decir de la casi etérea blusa sin mangas que ocultaba sugerentemente los pechos de la chica. Supo que no llevaba sostén porque podía notar cómo sus pezones se marcaban en la fina tela.

―Pasa ―dijo él haciéndose a un lado, su piel sudaba a pesar del aire acondicionado.

Rei entró y pronto le dio la espalda a Shinji, quien rápidamente fijó su mirada en ella, y comenzó un recorrido hacia abajo notando que la falda era realmente corta, muy corta y muy sexy, pronto notó que calzaba una lindas sandalias de correas de cuero muy acorde con el resto del atuendo. Aunque todavía no se explicaba por qué vestía de esa manera ni cómo había logrado verse tan bien, considerando que ella había parecido tener un nulo sentido de la moda... hasta ese momento.

Sin duda alguna, alguien le había ayudado a vestir así, pero ¿quién? ¿Asuka? No, Asuka no la ayudaría a vestirse así ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pues sentía una aversión casi patológica por la «muñeca», casi tan grande como la que sentía por él; ¿Hikari? Ni en sueños, esa chica parecía más una monja que alguien coqueta; ¿La doctora Akagi? No, imposible, ya estaba muerta; ¿Maya quizás? Ni pensarlo, seguramente se le habría lanzado para violarla, aunque no estaba seguro de si la linda operaria sentía atracción por las mujeres.

Al final, la única persona que le quedaba en su lista de posibles modistas para la chica era Misato, y no había que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para concluir que su alcohólica tutora había metido la mano en eso al ver que la ropa de Rei era muy en el estilo de la ahora comandante general de NERV.

Sintió que alguien debajo de su short quería ponerse en pie, pero logró tranquilizarlo a duras penas.

Cerró la puerta para luego seguir a la chica hasta la sala.

―¿Gustas algo de beber? ―ofreció él.

―Agua, por favor ―dijo la peliazul con su usual tono frío y distante, muy contrastante con su apariencia general de ese momento.

Shinji fue a la cocina, llenó un vaso con el vital líquido y volvió a la sala para ofrecérselo a la chica.

La encontró sentada en el sofá largo con sus piernas cruzadas, mostrando más de sus lindos muslos. Shinji podría haber jurado que si Rei se movía un poco más, podría ver su ropa interior. Intentó tragar, pero su garganta estaba completamente seca.

Observó el bello rostro de la albina notando que se había maquillado ligeramente, lo sabía porque sus labios brillaban, mas su color natural no había cambiado.

―¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó él tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

―Estaba aburrida en NERV, y decidí visitarte. ―dijo ella con un tono que a Shinji le pareció juguetón y coqueto, casi sensual.

¿Dónde había aprendido Rei a hablar así? Seguro que Misato tenía algo que ver.

―Ah ―fue lo único que él atinó a decir.

―¿Estás aburrido, Shinji? ―le preguntó ella.

―S... si... si ―contestó nervioso―, un poco.

¿Poco? ¡Había estado a punto de morir de aburrimiento!

―La comandante Katsuragi me informó que hoy estarías aquí todo el día. Y como yo también me sentía aburrida, vine a pasar el día contigo.

Shinji tragó saliva.

―¿Ah sí?

Ella asintió.

Shinji se sentía extraño, el comportamiento de Rei, no era normal, y eso lo ponía «nervioso»; su entrepierna luchaba por evidenciarlo. Se sentó en el sillón frente a Rei para disimular, no fuera que la chica se diera cuenta y lo catalogara como un pervertido.

―Hoy hace mucho calor ¿no lo crees? ―comentó la bella chica. llevando el vaso con agua que Shinji le había ofrecido a sus labios.

Bebió el contenido, pero una pequeña parte de este se derramó mojando la blusa de la muchacha dejando ver parcialmente uno de sus rosados pezones.

―Si, mucho ―afirmó él fijando su vista en el pecho de Rei. Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa.

Rei notaba que los ojos de Shinji la observaban sin descanso, principalmente donde el agua se había derramado, en su interior eso le gustaba, porque se había vestido así para agradarle.

El plan había comenzado a gestarse varios meses atrás, cuando Rei, caminando por los pasillos de NERV, había visto a Shinji en la enfermería durante una revisión médica.

* * *

 _Shinji estaba desnudo mientras el doctor a cargo le realizaba el examen físico. El joven parecía sentirse incómodo por la posición en la que estaba, así que se acomodó para estar más cómodo dejando que Rei mirara más allá de lo que normalmente la gente ve._

 _Ya lo había visto desnudo infinidad de veces, pero esa ocasión fue especial._

 _―_ _Shinji, la comandante ha pedido que todos los pilotos se sometan a un examen de fertilidad._

 _―_ _¿Y eso por qué? ―preguntó el chico._

 _―_ _La comandante Katsuragi cree que pasar tanto tiempo en el LCL podría ocasionar algunos problemas en el cuerpo. Uno de ellos podría ser infertilidad, por eso el examen ―el médico le alcanzó un pequeño recipiente semitransparente―. Para el examen necesito una muestra de semen, así que ya sabes qué hacer._

 _―_ _Pero me da pena hacer eso frente a usted._

 _―_ _Lo sé, por eso te voy a dejar solo para que lo hagas y en cuanto termines me avisas._

 _El doctor se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se dirigió a la puerta._

 _Rei se escondió tras una esquina lo más rápido que pudo. El médico se fue en otra dirección. Cuando estuvo segura de que el doctor no volvería, se acercó nuevamente al consultorio, pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Probó para abrirla, percatándose que el médico había olvidado asegurarla. Abrió lentamente, escuchando la conversación que Shinji tenía c_ _onsigo_ _mismo detrás del biombo del lugar:_

 _―_ _¿Cómo se supone que haga esto así como así? Ni siquiera hay algo que me estimule correctamente ―refunfuñó el muchacho._

 _Rei se fue acercando lentamente al biombo, procurando no hacer ruido con sus pisadas._

 _Shinji suspiró._

 _―_ _En fin. Tendré que usar mi imaginación._

 _La peliazul se asomó por la separación de las partes de_ _l_ _bastidor contemplando completamente el cuerpo de Shinji. Sus ojos recorrieron de arriba a abajo el cuerpo del chico._

 _Asuka había dicho en el pasado que Shinji era un tipo raquítico y sin encanto, pero eso fue cuando tenía catorce, porque ya con diecinueve, lo que Rei veía, era a un muchacho de físico marcado sin llegar a ser musculoso, y que tenía un «rabo», no descomunal, pero sí de tamaño respetable, cuyo glande era rojo y húmedo, adornado por un par de «huevos» de tamaño proporcional y todo coronado por una mata de vello que comenzaba en su ombligo y se iba haciendo más ancho conforme se aproximaba al pubis hasta rodear sus genitales._

 _Se detuvo en su tren de pensamientos ¿Desde cuándo pensaba en esas cosas y de ese modo?_

 _Shinji comenzó a recorrer su herramienta lentamente, acariciándose para estimularse, sus ojos estaban cerrados, así que Rei pensó que el chico intentaba imaginarse algo. ¿Pero qué?_

 _―_ _Mmh. Ah. Rei ―dijo el joven._

 _La aludida cambió su expresión apática por una que claramente expresaba sorpresa. ¡Shinji estaba fantaseando con ella!_

 _―_ _¡Rei! ¡Oh, Rei! ¡Qué bien lo haces! ¡Ah, si, así! ¡Qué bien lames! ¡Así! ¡Ah!_

 _La muchacha sintió algo que jamás había sentido en su vida, algo que no sabía cómo llamar. Su corazón de aceleró, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y lo más extraño, sentía que su entrepierna cosquilleaba y hormigueaba a la vez. Llevó su mano derecha a su parte más íntima y tocó la fina tela de su ropa interior percibiendo al instante la humedad que se había acumulado en ella._

 _La masturbación de Shinji continuó a un ritmo más rápido. Muy pronto el chico bajaba y subía por su palo rápidamente, como si en ello se le fuera la vida._

 _Rei seguía viendo aquella parte tan interesante de Shinji, sus ojos estaban más que fijos viendo cómo el único hombre que le hablaba con normalidad se masturbaba._

 _―_ _Abre las piernas._

 _Sin darse cuenta, la chica empezó a frotar sus dedos contra su panty estimulándose. La humedad fue creciendo hasta empaparse._

 _Como podía, evitaba que su respiración agitada fuera oída por Shinji, cuya mano subía y bajaba frenéticamente por la longitud de su herramienta._

 _―_ _¡Rei! ¡Ya! ¡Ya no aguanto! ¡Ah, si! ¡Me vengo, me vengo!_

 _Fueron solo unos segundos los que transcurrieron antes que del interior del joven fueran expulsados varios chorros de una sustancia lechosa que Rei supuso sería su semen._

 _La muchacha se quedó absorta viendo cómo la sustancia viscosa salía por episodios, llenando poco a poco el pequeño recipiente que el doctor le había dado al chico._

 _―_ _¡Ah! Rei siempre ayuda en estos casos ―fueron las palabras de Shinji antes de buscar su ropa para ponérsela nuevamente._

 _Rei, sabiendo que el joven pronto saldría de allí a buscar al médico para entregar la muestra, salió tan rápido y silenciosamente como_ _sus piernas temblorosas le permitieron_ _. Apenas había caminado unos pocos pasos para alejarse de la enfermería cuando Shinji salió de ahí._

 _―_ _¡Hola, Rei!_

 _Rei se giró hacia él, y a pesar de haber presenciado todo el episodio de erotismo, su expresión fue como siempre lo había sido._

 _―_ _Buen día, Shinji._

 _―_ _Buen día. Siento no poder quedarme a platicar contigo, pero tengo que buscar al doctor._

 _Se fue dejándola sola_ _y con el aroma de hombre recién descubierto por ella_ _._

 _Desde ese mismo momento en su mente se instaló una idea como nunca antes otra lo había hecho: tener sexo con Shinji Ikari, así fuera lo último que hiciera._

 _Durante tres días pensó la manera en cómo seduciría al tímido muchacho. Ideó mil y una formas de abordarlo y pedirle que se acostara con ella, pero en todas las ocasiones algo no encajaba con el plan mandándolo al olvido._

 _Incluso había pensado en pedirle consejo a la segunda elegida, cosa que descartó de inmediato al recordar el abierto desprecio que la pelirroja sentía contra ella. Con la técnico Ibuki ni pensarlo, esa «tierna» chica bateaba para el otro equipo. La única persona en todo el complejo que podía ayudarle en ese momento era la comandante Katsuragi, pues conocía a Shinji mejor que la segunda elegida, y sabía que era una coqueta de primera, además de una alcohólica empedernida. No teniendo más opción, se dirigió hacia la oficina que anteriormente le había pertenecido a Gendo Ikari._

 _Al ser ella una de los pilotos, podía tener acceso a casi todo el complejo, incluyendo la oficina del comandante supremo, pues, a diferencia del pasado, la comandante Katsuragi había ordenado que si los pilotos necesitaban hablar con ella, los dejaran pasar sin restricción alguna, lo que era una verdadera ventaja para Rei en ese momento, pues no tendría que esperar a que la mujer se desocupara para que oyera su petición._

* * *

 _Misato había estado todo el día revisando documentos en compañía del viejo Fuyutsuki mientras luchaba contra sus párpados empecinados en cerrarse a pesar de los más de tres litros de café que ya había bebido durante aquella mañana. Uno de los encargados de la oficina se presentó en el lugar avisando que la primera elegida solicitaba una audiencia con la comandante._

 _Misato vio una oportunidad de oro para deshacerse por un momento de sus obligaciones, por lo que sin dilación ordenó que dejaran pasar a la chica y en el mismo acto le pidió a Fuyutsuki que se largara, aunque con buenos términos, no fuera que al viejo le diera por vengarse luego._

 _Cuando el anciano se retiró, Rei entró en la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de s_ _í_ _._

 _―_ _¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rei? ―le preguntó la comandante con una sonrisa amable en su rostro._

 _La chica tardó en responder, por un momento sintió que aquello era una tontería. Pero recordó la imagen que Shinji, sin darse cuenta, le brindó, haciendo que su determinación volviera._

 _―_ _Quiero seducir al piloto Ikari ―soltó sin rodeos, tal como era su costumbre._

 _La frase de Rei golpeó a Misato como ningún licor lo había hecho nunca._

 _―_ _¿Qué? ―no había mejor pregunta que esa. Al menos sus neuronas no encontraron una mejor._

 _―_ _Quiero seducir al piloto Ikari ―repitió la muchacha,_ _segura de sus palabras_ _._

 _La petición de Rei le había servido mejor que todo el café consumido aquel día, el sueño fue reemplazado por un estado de vigilia tremendo._

 _―_ _¿Quieres seducir a Shinji? ―preguntó realmente sorprendida la mujer. Rei asintió―. Oye, pero... ¿no crees que eso es muy precipitado? Digo ¿qué es lo que te hace pensar en eso?_

 _A pesar de que la iluminación del lugar no era la mejor, Misato pudo distinguir que las mejillas de la chica se teñían de rojo._

 _―_ _Hace unos días_ _―dijo―... he visto cómo el_ _tercer_ _elegido se masturbaba en la enfermería._

 _Misato inmediatamente relacionó masturbación y enfermería con la prueba de fertilidad que había ordenado hacer a los tres pilotos._

 _―_ _Oye, Rei, has visto a Shinji desnudo cientos de veces y nunca expresaste nada como esto. ¿Qué te hace querer seducirlo ahora?_

 _La mirada de la peliazul bajó hacia el suelo apenada, cosa que extrañó realmente a Misato. No era común ver algo parecido a la vergüenza en el rostro de aquella muchacha._

 _―_ _Ese día, Shinji me_ _hizo_ _sentir cosas como nunca antes ―respondió._

 _―_ _¿Como nunca antes? ―aquello se estaba yendo por un rumbo raro._

 _―_ _Mi vagina. Nunca había sentido lo que sentí._

 _Y ahí estaba la razón por la que Rei buscaba seducir a su protegido. ¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Ofendida? ¿contenta? Rei quería simple y sencillamente que Shinji se la tirara... Nada más y nada menos._

 _Pero era Rei, no tenía experiencia en cuestiones de índole sexual, lo mismo sucedía con Shinji, a pesar de haberle encontrado bajo el colchón de su cama varias revistas para caballeros y haberle descubierto muchas veces observando a Rei... y a Asuka... y a Maya... y a... bueno... a cuanto ente con pechos se le atravesara por su camino... incluyéndola a ella_ _por supuesto_ _._

 _Seguramente las hormonas de su protegido estaban en ebullición y no encontraba la forma de liberar dicha presión. Porque seguramente se mataba a pajas pensando en alguna de las numerosas mujeres que deambulaban por los pasillos de NERV y por las de su universidad._

 _Además, estaba el hecho de vivir con ella y Asuka, quienes, siendo sincera con ella misma, a veces se paseaban por la casa a medio vestir mientras el chico bajaba la mirada y escondía sus manos entre sus piernas, seguramente intentando esconder la erección que aquello debía provocarle._

 _Pobre Shinji. Asuka y ella eran parte de su problema, y tal parecía que Rei también._

 _―_ _¿Quieres seducirlo solo para que él te coja?_

 _―_ _Si ―afirmó ella con voz_ _segura_ _._

 _―_ _¿Y quieres que yo te ayude?_

 _―_ _Si ―respondió Rei._

 _―_ _¿Pero lo has pensado bien?_

 _―_ _Tengo tres días haciéndolo._

 _―_ _¡Pero, Rei! ¿Has pensado en las consecuencias de eso? ¡Podrías quedar embarazada!_

 _―_ _Eso no es problema para m_ _í_ _. Creo que puedo criar un hijo yo sola._

 _Misato pensó que si no podía disuadir a la primera elegida, cuando menos, evitaría que trajera un hijo no deseado al mundo. Siendo así, se levantó de su silla._

 _―_ _Veo que no puedo impedir lo que quieres hacer. Y como tal es el caso, será mejor que me acompañes._

 _Misato y Rei salieron de la oficina y de las instalaciones de NERV a pesar de las protestas de Fuyutsuki._

 _El día se había ido como agua para Misato después de recorrer innumerables tiendas de ropa, joyas, cosméticos y de belleza. Para Rei, aquello era lo más aburrido que había hecho en toda su vida, pero, si servía para seducir a Shinji, bienvenido era._

 _―_ _Es hora de ir a tu casa para ver cómo te vestirás el día en que seduzcas a Shinji ―dijo Misato mientras conducía su coche hasta llegar al bloque de apartamentos donde Rei radicaba._

 _Al entrar en el lugar, la cara de la comandante hizo una mueca de completo desagrado. El apartamento necesitaba urgentemente el toque femenino. No entendía cómo Rei podía vivir en un lugar tan deprimente como ese._

 _―_ _Chica, tu casa necesita tanto, o más arreglo que tú._

 _―_ _No veo el problema de vivir aquí ―comentó la muchacha._

 _―_ _Yo s_ _í_ _. En primer lugar_ _¡_ _abre la cortina_ _;_ _que esto se ilumine! En segundo, barre y lava el piso de vez en cuando, y tercero, por lo que más quieras,_ _¡_ _abre la ventana, que huele a viejo!_

 _Misato recorrió la cortina permitiendo que por primera vez la luz entrara de lleno en aquel lugar sumido casi permanentemente en la penumbra, también abrió la ventana dejando que el aire fresco inundara la estancia._

 _Cuando viró, lo que vio le pareció lo más deprimente. Las paredes estaban sin pintar, en una esquina había vendajes viejos y ensangrentados, una mesita un poco más lejos, parecía farmacia por la cantidad de medicamentos que tenía encima._

 _―_ _Comandante ―trató de llamar Rei._

 _―_ _Mañana no asistiré a NERV para ayudarte a limpiar y pintar este lugar y que parezca el apartamento de una chica y no el de un ermitaño._

 _Después de aquello su apartamento cambió su esencia, los colores de las paredes eran alegres, sus gruesas, sucias y opacas cortinas fueron sustituidas por unas de colores claros que permitían el paso de más luz, lo que le confería al lugar una atmósfera más cálida._

 _En cuanto a su forma de vestir y actuar, Misato la instruía cada tarde en NERV para que, llegado el momento, ella pudiera seducir a Shinji. La había enseñado a vestirse y maquillarse para verse linda, lo que fue especialmente difícil, pues la chica no tenía idea de nada de eso, era como si careciera de vanidad. Pero ella se encargaría de que tuviera aunque fuera una pizca._

* * *

Y así había sido como había llegado ese momento, en que se presentaba ante Shinji, intentando seducirlo por primera vez. Habían aprovechado el día feriado para que Misato suspendiera las operaciones en NERV alegando que todos necesitaban algo de descanso.

Rei había sido quien escogió el atuendo para ese día, Misato dio su visto bueno y la envió directo a su casa sabiendo de primera mano que el chico estaría solo todo ese fin de semana, por lo que Rei tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para seducirlo.

―¿Por qué me observas tanto, Shinji? ―soltó Rei de improviso.

Shinji no supo qué hacer o qué decir, había sido sorprendido viendo las hermosas piernas de su compañera.

―Yo... eh... bueno ―bajó la mirada apenado.

No estaba acostumbrado a tener una chica tan sensual frente a él y mucho menos ser sorprendido mientras la miraba de pies a cabeza.

―¿Me veo bien? ―preguntó de una forma que a Shinji le pareció inocente y coqueta a la vez.

―Sí ―murmuró el chico.

―¿Disculpa? ―preguntó ella al no poder escuchar la respuesta del chico.

―Sí ―dijo él más audible.

―¿Sí, qué?

Ella misma se sorprendía por su comportamiento. Jamás pensó que podría actuar como en ese momento; la comandante Katsuragi la había entrenado bien.

―Te ves muy bien. ¡Más que bien! Te ves... sexy ―terminó en un murmullo.

Por primera vez desde que llegó al apartamento, Rei se sonrojó. Shinji le había dicho que se veía sexy, y eso era algo que incluso ella, aún con su falta de conocimiento acerca de la seducción sabía que era bueno.

―Aquí hace mucho calor ―miró hacia el balcón―. Deberíamos salir al balcón ―ofreció ella.

―Pero el aire acondicionado está encendido ―intentó protestar.

―¿Qué importa? ―cuestionó la muchacha.

Levantándose del sofá y dándose la vuelta rápidamente, permitió que la corta falda se alzara más de lo normal dejando a Shiji ver debajo de la misma, descubriendo con asombro que la muchacha vestía lo que parecía ser una diminuta tanga.

El compañero de Shinji reaccionó completamente haciendo que su pantalón se levantara como nunca antes. ¿Cómo haría para salir al balcón sin que Rei se diera cuenta de su erección?

Rei, por su parte, intuyó que Shinji para ese momento estaría con una terrible erección que le impediría pararse sin que se le notara a través del short ligero que vestía, por lo que, para animarlo un poco, se acercó al borde del balcón para inclinarse y mirar hacia abajo, permitiéndole una nueva vista de su diminuta ropa interior.

Además de las asesorías de la comandante Katsuragi, ella había buscado formas de seducir a un hombre, también técnicas para practicar el coito, con ese propósito había consultado una enorme cantidad de literatura erótica y vídeos.

Shinji al ver cómo Rei se inclinaba, no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos en sus hermosas nalgas y el lindo «bultito» que su entrepierna formaba.

Quería huir, su mente se lo pedía a gritos, pero su entrepierna le decía que se quedara y siguiera viendo, incluso, que se acercara a ella. ¿A quién hacerle caso? Su erección ya le dolía y la actitud de la chica no hacía nada por calmarle. ¿Acaso ella estaba seduciéndolo? ¿por qué? ¿lo encontraba atractivo? Sus oídos tronaron, se levantó de golpe y se dirigió hacia el balcón. Si Rei lo estaba incitando a hacer algo, era mejor aprovechar el momento y dejar que sus instintos más básicos tomaran el control de su cuerpo. Su mente había perdido la batalla y eran sus hormonas las que lo controlaban sin oposición alguna.

Se acercó con paso firme hasta la chica, quien aún permanecía inclinada viendo los alrededores esperando a que Shinji se decidiera a hacer algo.

Por su parte, Shinji, cuando ya la tuvo cerca, no aguantó su calentura, pegó su cadera a las nalgas de Rei haciéndole sentir su hombría al tiempo que la tomaba por las caderas e inclinaba el resto de su cuerpo hasta que tuvo sus labios cerca de la oreja izquierda de la muchacha.

―No tienes idea de lo que me duele esto ―le dijo al tiempo que empujaba su cadera.

Un rayo de electricidad recorrió la espalda de Rei y llegó a su cerebro produciéndole una sensación cálida y placentera, estaba excitada. ¡Y de qué manera! Su corazón latía como si quisiera salir de su cuerpo, sus mejillas se colorearon furiosamente, sus pupilas se dilataron como nunca antes y su respiración se agitó a un grado mucho mayor que cuando enfrentaba a los ángeles, agregándose el hecho de que su entrepierna se humedeció como jamás pensó que sucedería.

La comandante Katsuragi le había advertido lo que sentiría cuando un hombre la tocara como Shinji lo estaba haciendo, pero jamás pensó que aquello sería tan intenso.

―¿Te gusto Shinji? ―le preguntó ella jadeante.

―Mucho ―le dijo él con su respiración agitada, como la de una bestia en celo.

―¿Quieres ser uno conmigo? ¿Quieres hacerme el amor?

―Ya mismo ―la voz del muchacho ya no parecía ser la misma. Se escuchaba como un verdadero hombre y no el pusilánime muchacho que siempre aparentaba ser.

―¿Entonces, qué esperas?

No pasó mucho para que Shinji comenzara a besar el cuello de la chica con pasión. Era realmente inexperto, pero para Rei aquello pasaba desapercibido debido a su propia inexperiencia. El cuello de la muchacha fue cubierto de saliva ante los besos del joven piloto, su lengua recorría la piel de la muchacha permitiendo a la brisa disipar ligeramente el calor que su cuerpo producía.

Las manos de Shinji recorrieron las caderas, cintura y pecho de Rei con exacerbado temblor y lujuria. Aquello era más de lo que el joven había siquiera imaginado o soñado.

Volvió a bajar sus manos hasta tocar los bellos muslos de la chica y comenzó nuevamente el ascenso, hasta tocar sus nalgas.

Al tocarlas por primera vez, sus manos ardieron, la piel de aquellas dos porciones de carne era suave, como terciopelo. A la mente del joven vinieron un sin fin de imágenes y poses aprendidas durante las largas sesiones de videos porno en casa de Kensuke, por lo que comenzó a masajear las turgentes nalgas de su ahora amante.

Sin embargo, un flash de cordura cruzó la mente de Shinji haciendo que se detuviera y se alejara de ella con temor. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

―¡Perdóname Rei, yo no... no era mi intensión... es que yo... yo no sé en lo que estaba pensado!

―Hace un momento me dijiste que soy sexy. ¿Ya no lo crees así? ―le preguntó ella. Su respiración era muy agitada; volteó a verlo.

―Sigo creyendo que lo eres. Pero lo que hacemos está mal. Se supone que debo respetarte porque eres mi amiga.

―Piérdeme el respeto, Shinji ―le dijo ella―. Hoy no quiero ser tu amiga ―se acercó a él poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino―. Quiero ser más que eso ―y sin esperar una respuesta, acercó su rostro a él y lo besó con gran pasión.

La razón volvió a desaparecer del cerebro del joven piloto, quien correspondió rápidamente enfrascándose en un duelo de lenguas.

Las manos de Shinji volvieron a posarse sobre los glúteos de su hermosa compañera, frotándolos, amasándolos, sintiendo su textura de durazno recién cortado. Subió sus manos hasta el pecho de la chica para acariciar sus senos, que aquel día estaban libres del agarre del sostén. Shinji no pudo evitar pensar que aquél par de senos eran más grandes que los de Asuka, y con bastante diferencia. Acarició el par de semiesferas sobre la tela de la blusa que los cubría. Rei emitió un suspiró de excitación inédito en ella.

La chica tomó la parte inferior de su blusa y se la sacó dejando que sus pechos quedaran al descubierto, la brisa fresca que en ese momento comenzó a correr provocó que sus pezones pequeños y rosados se pusieran en punta, convirtiéndolos en la delicia que Shinji quería tener en su boca.

Los labios y lengua del muchacho comenzaron a jugar con el pecho izquierdo mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba el pezón derecho. Rei jadeaba agitada, endemoniadamente excitada, aquellas sensaciones eran mejores de como las había descrito Misato. Su ropa interior ya estaba empapada, podía sentirlo sin necesidad de tocarse.

Shinji bajó su mano derecha para tocar a la chica en su punto más íntimo descubriendo su humedad. Su erección ya era dolorosa y el short superlevantado ya no era impedimento para que su glande sobresaliera del elástico.

Rei al sentir el toque de Shinji entre sus nalgas dio un saltito de sorpresa y excitación. Bajó su mano para por fin tocar el objeto de su deseo, descubriendo con asombro que a su tacto, Shinji se sentía más grande de lo que se veía.

La chica abrió su falda y la dejó caer al suelo, quedando solamente en su diminuta prenda interior. Luego ayudó a Shinji a quitarse su camiseta y el short dejándolo totalmente desnudo, pues ese día no vestía prenda interior alguna.

La chica contempló con una mezcla de asombro y excitación lo bien formado que estaba Shinji a pesar de ser tan delgado. Y principalmente le llamó la atención que su entrepierna mostraba una varonil mata de vellos que comenzaba en su ombligo como un pequeño hilo y se iba haciendo más ancha conforme se acercaba a la base de su pene. Ni qué decir de sus testículos, que en conjunto, eran grandes y ligeramente más oscuros que el resto de su piel.

Había escuchado a Misato, a otras mujeres dentro de NERV, que la felación era algo que los hombres disfrutan al máximo, por lo que ella se había documentado y aprendido qué partes del miembro masculino eran las más sensibles.

Se inclinó ante el muchacho, tomó su miembro entre sus blancas manos y lo acercó a su boca para besarlo delicadamente, provocando que las piernas de Shinji perdieran su fuerza y cayera sentado en una de las sillas presentes en aquel balcón.

Sentir la boca de Rei era como estar en el paraíso. Shinji no tenía idea de cómo había hecho ella para convertirse en una experta en felaciones, o quizás era que, como nunca le habían hecho una, aquella se sentía de lo más placentera.

No fue mucho el tiempo que Shinji tardó en llegar al orgasmo arrojando una enorme cantidad de su líquido seminal en la boca de Rei, quien no se inmutó ante aquello y tragó todo lo que pudo mientras el resto del blanquesino líquido escurría por las comisuras de sus labios.

―¿Dón... dónde aprendiste esto... Rei? ―preguntó el joven apenas recuperando un poco de sus fuerzas.

―Quizás algún día te lo diga ―le respondió―. Pero hoy quiero que tú y yo disfrutemos el momento.

La muchacha se despojó de la última prenda descubriendo su pubis desprovisto de vellosidad alguna. Rei se había depilado aquella mañana ante la exigencia de Misato al decirle que muchos hombres prefieren a las mujeres sin nada que les estorbe.

Shinji no tardó mucho en estar listo nuevamente y dispuesto a regresarle el favor a la chica. La tomó por la cintura y la obligó suavemente a que se tumbara en el suelo y abriera sus piernas.

Cuando ella accedió, el joven posó su cabeza entre las piernas femeninas y deslizó su lengua de arriba a abajo por la raya que formaban los labios mayores, haciendo especial presión en la pequeña zona donde abultaba el leve capuchón de su clítoris suministrándole sensaciones realmente placenteras.

―¡Shinji! ¡Shinji! ―gemía la chica.

El muchacho no paraba de lamer aquella exquisita vagina. Abrió los labios mayores y menores de la chica y lamió lo más profundo que pudo, extrayendo su sabor.

Rei se retorcía en el suelo ante las inéditas sensaciones que le provocaba el cunilingus que Shinji le proporcionaba. La chica llevó sus manos a sus pechos y presionó sus pezones repetidamente aumentando el placer que sentía en ese momento.

Shinji degustaba el sabor de Rei y le gustaba. Los jugos de la chica eran dulces, o quizás era que su excitación le hacía parecer eso. Encontró el clítoris de la joven y sabiendo de antemano que aquella era la zona más sensible de la anatomía femenina, no dudó en lamerla, chuparla y morderla suavemente.

El cuerpo de Rei se estremeció al sentir tanta estimulación, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante tanto placer, su garganta emitía gemidos sin parar, lo que a su vez, excitaba más a Shinji incitándolo a seguir.

La temperatura de la muchacha había alcanzado altos niveles, su cuerpo sudaba por cada poro, las sensaciones habían alcanzado el punto más alto y lo único lógico para terminar aquello era lo que Rei sintió en ese mismo instante.

―¡Shinji, siento algo raro!

Pero Shinji no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, su concentración en ese momento estaba entre las piernas de Rei.

―¡Shinji! ¡Mmh! ¡Ah! ¡Por favor, detente!

No hubo más palabras, el gemido que Rei soltó en ese instante fue lo más increíble y excitante que Shinji había escuchado en toda su vida.

―¡Qué es esto, Shinji! ―gritó la chica.

Rei sintió por primera vez lo que era un orgasmo. Su vagina expulsó un abundante flujo de líquido que Shinji vio con asombro.

―Eso fue tu primer orgasmo, Rei ―le informó él―. Pero nunca esperé que fueras capaz de eyacular.

―Fue muy intenso ―dijo ella con su respiración aún agitada.

―Si, lo sé ―le contestó él.

―Penétrame, Shinji ―soltó la chica.

―¿Qué?

―Penétrame. Hazme mujer. Tu mujer.

Shinji se incorporó poniendo sus brazos a los costados de Rei.

―¿Por qué me pides esto, Rei?

La chica alzó una mano y acarició el rostro del chico.

―Porque me gustas. Y quiero que tú seas quien tome mi virginidad. Hazme el amor, Shinji. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Shinji la besó con pasión y lujuria. Su pene había estado erecto desde mucho antes que la chica le hiciera su petición.

Tomó su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo a lo largo de su entrada.

Rei se estremeció ante aquella sensación.

―¿Te gusta, Rei?

―Por favor, Shinji. Mételo. ¡Métemelo!

Ya sin raciocinio, el muchacho entró lentamente sin detenerse, ni siquiera reparó en que Rei conservaba su himen, mismo que penetró provocando en la chica una punzada que le hizo derramar unas lágrimas y gesticular una expresión dolorosa. No obstante, ella no pidió que se detuviera, sabía que en cualquier momento el dolor desaparecería.

Shinji fue saliendo poco a poco de ella, mas su excitación disminuyó cuando miró que su pene tenía rastros de sangre, la sangre de Rei.

―¡Ay no, Rei!

La joven se incorporó y miró hacia la entrepierna de su amante y luego la propia descubriendo lo que lo había asustado.

―Eso no es problema, Shinji. Es normal. Yo era virgen hasta hoy.

Para Shinji era extraño que Rei hablara así. No entendía cómo había llegado a eso en primer lugar.

Apenas un día antes, lo que en ese momento le sucedía, había sido parte de sus fantasías, mismas que creyó nunca se volverían reales.

―¡Rei, estás sangrando!

Rei rodeó el cuello del muchacho y le habló al oído.

―Ya te dije que es normal. Ahora, vuelve a amarme.

La joven tomó el pene de Shinji que había permanecido erecto y lo guió nuevamente a su interior. Desde ahí, ya no hubo vuelta atrás.

Las embestidas que Shinji le daba a Rei ya no eran lentas y cuidadosas, estas se habían vuelto rápidas e intensas, como si estuviera saciando todas las veces que soñó estar con una chica.

―¡Mmh! ¡Ah! ¡Rei!

―¿Te gusto, Shinji?

―¡ah! ¡si! ¡me gustas!

―¿Quieres seguir teniendo sexo conmigo?

―¡Siempre!

Tomó las piernas de Rei y las puso sobre sus hombros, igual que en las películas porno que había visto innumerables veces en casa de Kensuke. Aquello facilitó la penetración, proporcionándole al joven mayor placer.

Rei había ido experimentando poco a poco cómo el dolor había desaparecido y era remplazado por la sublime sensación del coito. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de placer; jadeaba como nunca creyó que la haría.

Ambos sudaban copiosamente, el sol iluminaba sus cuerpos y subía aún más su elevada temperatura, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Rei giró su cuerpo dándole la espalda a Shinji, quien, sabiendo qué hacer, la tomó por las caderas y siguió bombeando dentro de ella.

―Qué bien se siente. ¡Shinji, no te detengas! ¡sigue haciéndomelo así!

Estimulado por las palabras de Rei, Shinji aumentó su fuerza al máximo. Ella perdió la fuerza de sus brazos y cayó dejando sus nalgas a disposición del joven, quien no tardó en acariciarlas, provocando en ella un delicioso cosquilleo que aumentaba su excitación.

El tiempo pasaba, la sensación de placer iba en aumento. Rei estaba casi en la cumbre, y el ascenso había sido rápido.

―¡Rei, no aguanto más! ¡Voy a vaciarme!

Hizo el esfuerzo de salirse de ella para no eyacular en su interior.

Pero Rei giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a él.

―¡Adentro! ¡Hazlo adentro!

Lo aprisionó con sus piernas. Shinji, no pudiendo salir de ella terminó inundando su interior.

La sensación tibia del simiente de su amante hizo que Rei tuviera una sensación más intensa que la anterior; su segundo orgasmo había sido lo más maravilloso que había llegado a sentir en toda su vida.

Ella había arqueado su espalda, sus ojos se habían puesto en blanco y había soltado un gemido largo que salió de lo más profundo de su ser. Lentamente fue relajándose hasta quedar tendida en el suelo. De su vagina, el resto de la semilla de Shinji se derramaba; un poco de sangre teñía el blanquecino líquido.

Shinji fue liberado del agarre de las piernas de la chica y cayó a un lado de ella, su respiración era muy agitada, pero la satisfacción era lo mejor que jamás había experimentado.

―Eso fue sensacional, Rei... Gracias.

―No, Shinji. Soy yo quien debe agradecerte. Haz cumplido mi sueño.

―¿Tu sueño?

―Si.

Durante el tiempo que había estado preparándose para seducir a Shinji, Rei había reflexionado sobre sus sentimientos hacia el chico.

Había estado pensando en todas las veces que él se preocupaba por ella.

Cuando la salvó de morir, le pidió que sonriera. Ella le había sonreído al difunto Gendo, el padre de Shinji, pero jamás le sonrió como lo hizo con el chico. En aquella ocasión, había sido una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Sin embargo, con el tiempo aquel agradecimiento se fue transformando, y conforme lo conocía más, en su pecho crecía aquel sentimiento que un día la comandante Katsuragi descifró con solo verla.

«Es amor lo que sientes» le había dicho la mujer. Desde ese momento Rei no había dejado de soñar con ese chico. Y lo que un día había sido solo deseo carnal se transformó en amor. Un deseo de amor.

―Te amo, Shinji Ikari y lo que hoy hicimos, es la demostración de mi amor por ti. Aún así, esto no es suficiente para mi, porque no solo quiero estar contigo; necesito estar contigo, no concibo mi vida sin tu presencia y eso me lleva a la siguiente pregunta... ¿tú me amas?

Aquella pregunta golpeó a Shinji y lo hizo pensar.

Él siempre que fantaseaba o soñaba con alguien, era con ella, nadie más. Aunque en ocasiones su mente trataba de fantasear con otras mujeres, siempre terminaba pensando en ella, como si su solo recuerdo lo hiciera sentir bien. Ninguna otra chica provocaba en él ese efecto. Rei era una chica que a pesar de su seriedad, le había demostrado que tenía mucho amor que dar, y si lo pensaba bien, era como si ella fuera lo que él necesitaba.

No podía negarlo más, a pesar de sentir aquel sentimiento tan carnal por ella, también sentía que había más para él de lo que podía ver y lo que había comprobado ese día al haber hecho el amor con ella.

―Si, Rei. Te amo.

Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas. Sin poder resistirlo más, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Él correspondió el abrazo rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y con su mano libre tomó el mentón de la muchacha; ella sonreía a pesar de las lágrimas. Sus rostros se fueron acercando hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un beso apasionado y lleno de amor.

Lo que había comenzado como un acto de lujuria, había terminado como uno de amor. Shinji y Rei no podían ser más felices. Sus vidas solitarias habían terminado y comenzaban nuevamente en compañía del amor.

El tiempo pasó y el sol comenzaba a caer cuando los dos amantes entraron en el apartamento nuevamente, donde seguirían amándose todo aquel fin de semana. Mismo que recordarían toda su vida por ser el primero desde que su soledad murió.

* * *

 ** _NOTAS DEL AUTOR._**

 _1\. Deus ex machina es una expresión latina que significa «Dios desde la máquina». Se origina en el teatro griego y romano, cuando una grúa (machina) o cualquier otro medio mecánico introducía desde fuera del escenario a un actor interpretando a una deidad (deus) para resolver una situación o dar un giro a la trama._


End file.
